Les quatre vérités
by Cecilia-Jedusor
Summary: Will est là pour tous. Personne n'est là pour Will et Sarah n'a plus la langue dans sa poche. (Attention, quelques spoilers sur la Saison 2)


Toi contre le monde entier.

Elle n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'énerver contre ses collègues. Elle n'était pas du genre à s'énerver tout court même. C'était peut-être pour ça que tous la regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient vraiment. Le silence régna dans la salle de repos ou les médecins et infirmières étaient réunis alors que leurs services avaient pris fin. Sauf que ce soir, tous avait la critique facile envers Will Halstead, remettant en cause l'une de ses décisions pour un patient.

Nathalie mettait en doute son jugement, Rhodes ses actes et Maggie et April mettaient en avant son impulsivité alors qu'Ethan suivait le sujet silencieux, n'étant pas vraiment au courant de ce qui c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée alors que le docteur Charles et Sarah étaient venus prendre des nouvelles de Will, s'assurant qu'il allait bien. Face à ce déchaînement sur le docteur Halstead, tel un tribunal impitoyable rendant ça sentence. D'abord en retrait et complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle entendait, Sarah mis du temps à réaliser vraiment ce qui se passait, et lorsqu'enfin elle comprit, sa réaction fut aussi surprenante que violente.

« - Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ? Vous vous regardez avant de parler ? » rugit-elle alors que les autres sursautèrent, surpris par son intervention aussi virulente que soudaine. « Le docteur Halstead est probablement le médecin le plus présent et le plus responsable du service ! Vous semblez oubliés facilement que lorsque vous avez un problème, c'est vers lui que vous vous tournez et qu'il répond toujours présent lorsque vous avez besoin de soutien ! Par contre on peut pas tellement dire que ce soit réciproque ! Personne ne lui a tendu la main lorsqu'il a eu des problèmes avec l'affaire Baker. Personne n'a tenté de comprendre pourquoi il a fait ça, personne n'a été là pour qu'il se confie ! » vociféra-t-elle sans aucune retenue.

Sarah se tourna d'abord vers Nathalie, le regard brillant de colère contenue qui menaçait d'exploser à présent.

« - Puisque vous en êtes à vous dire les quatre vérités, je veux bien participer. Pourquoi tu crois que de nombreux médecins et infirmière t'appelle la princesse de glace ? Je vais te le dire : Parce que tu es imbu de toi-même et que tu te sers de Will et de ses sentiments pour toi quand tu en as besoin. Tu as beau faire des erreurs aussi importantes que celle qu'à fait Will, tu te trouves des excuses alors que tu mets Will au pugilat dès qu'il fait quelque chose que tu ne veux pas qu'il fasse. Tu n'en as rien à faire que Will ait eu des ennuis parce qu'il n'a pas suivi la volonté d'un patient, mais tu t'es pas gênée la semaine dernière pour aller à l'encontre de la volonté d'une patiente qui refusait l'anesthésie ! La moralité, faut la suivre que quand c'est la tienne, et c'est franchement hypocrite ! » balança Sarah avec froideur.

« - Euh… Sarah… » Commença Will en rougissant, mal à l'aise pour Nathalie.

Le docteur Manning était très visiblement marquée par les paroles de l'étudiante en médecine, ne s'attendant pas à se prendre ses quatre vérités dans la tête comme ça.

« -J'ai pas fini ! Quant-à toi Maggie, depuis le début tu juges tous les faits et gestes du docteur Halstead. Tu te permets de lui faire des réflexions d'ordre personnel qui ne regarde que lui sans aucun scrupule ! Tu portes des jugements constamment alors que lorsque ta sœur est arrivée aux urgences, tu étais constamment sur la défensive avec le docteur Halstead redoutant qu'il juge ta sœur pour ce qu'elle était. Sauf que contrairement à toi, il n'a rien fait de tel ! Mieux encore, il était là pour t'écouter. Il a été un soutient infaillible à ce moment-là ! Mais la question c'est… Quand as-tu été là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin ? » Rétorqua Sarah froidement en regardant Maggie dans les yeux.

Maggie baissa les yeux de honte, réalisant que la dureté des paroles de Sarah n'était que la stricte vérité et que c'était probablement pour ça que ça faisait tant de mal à entendre. La tête de Sarah pivota légèrement et son regard chocolat se posa sur April qui déglutît difficilement.

« - Pareil pour toi April, tu remets en cause ce que le docteur Halstead fait constamment et tu n'as pas été là lorsqu'il en a réellement eu besoin… En revanche, quand tu as contracté la tuberculose, c'est Will qui était là, c'est lui qui veiller sur toi et qui a insisté pour te faire des examens supplémentaire que tu ne voulais pas. Il a été là lorsque tu as découvert que tu étais enceinte. Il a été là pour les phases de traitement et il était encore là y a quelque chose pour le premier écho du bébé. Il a toujours été là pour toi quand tu en avais besoin et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment réciproque n'est-ce pas ? »

April imita Maggie, mais les hormones s'en mêlant quelques larmes de honte s'échappèrent de ses yeux, laissant toutefois Sarah complètement hérmétique.

« - Et si on parlait de vous docteur Rhodes ? » Commença Sarah en se tournant vers lui.

Ce dernier la dévisagea, se demandant bien ce qu'elle pourrait dire à son sujet, sachant qu'il était de notoriété publique que Will et lui ne s'appréciaient guère et qu'en plus, il avait été probablement le seul à avoir aider Will durant l'affaire Baker en lui permettant d'accéder au dossier de la patiente, mais surtout en l'empêchant de faire une connerie qui lui aurait probablement coûter sa carrière avant même qu'elle ne soit vraiment commencé.

« - Je ne parlerais pas d'un quelconque soutien puisque vous ne vous appréciez pas. Mais je trouve ça relativement culotté de remettre en cause ses actes alors qu'on sait tous que vous pressez les médecins ou les patients pour la chirurgie à chaque cas, comme si c'était l'unique solution à leur problème. Vous vous foutez bien des avis des autres, vous êtes persuadé d'être le meilleur et que par conséquent, c'est votre avis qui prime. Alors reprochez au docteur Halstead d'avoir insisté auprès d'un patient pour faire ce processus expérimentale, c'est vraiment hypocrite sachant que vous faites pareil, voire pire… » Rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard alors qu'Ethan se faisait petit, espérant échapper au plaidoyer de l'étudiante en médecine. Le silence régna quelques secondes dans la pièce alors que Sarah reprenait son souffle avant de terminer.

« - Sérieusement, vous avez de la chance d'avoir le docteur Halstead à vos côtés, et je ne sais pas comment vous faites à vous regarder encore dans un miroir vu la façon dont vous le traiter. Vous ne le méritez pas. Aucun de vous.»

Sur ces derniers mots, la jeune femme quitta la salle de repos, le pas furieux, laissant tout le monde pensif, à commencer par Will. Ce dernier resta silencieux, prenant ses affaires dans son casier en commençant enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Sarah avait raison certes, mais c'était son caractère. Il était altruiste et se préoccupait bien souvent, plus des autres que de lui-même. Mais le constat était amer. Sarah avait visé juste, et il le comprenait enfin, surtout après les reproches de ses collègues quelques minutes plus tôt.

Will se dirigea vers la sortie et juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, Nathalie tenta :

« - Will attends ! Écoute-je… » Commença-t-elle.

« - Je n'ai pas vraiment envie… de t'écouter ce soir Nathalie. J'ai eu ma dose. » Le coupa-t-il doucement.

Et il quitta les vestiaires laissant ses collègues avec leurs regrets.

Sur le parking, il croisa Sarah qui attendait Joey. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit.

« -Merci. » dit-il franc.

Sarah lui fit un sourire timide, prenant seulement maintenant l'ampleur des conséquences qui allait suivre ses paroles. Elle s'était probablement mis la plupart de ses collègues à dos, mais elle n'avait aucun regret. Elle détestait les injustices, surtout quand ça concernait des personnes aussi altruistes et attentionnées que Will.

« - Vous êtes un excellent médecin docteur Halstead, n'en doutez jamais. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« - Merci. Et toi, tu aurais fait une excellente avocate ! Peut-être meilleure que psy ? » suggéra-t-il en se mettant à rire.

Sarah mêla son rire au sien, et les deux médecins se séparèrent lorsque Joey et Nina arrivèrent.


End file.
